


Getting One's Fill

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: Dumas has been working too much on his deadlines and Dantes wants him to pay attention to him.





	Getting One's Fill

This was a routine by this point.

Despite the fact that he was a servant now, and thus did not have to write, Dumas found himself hunched over a keyboard typing madly. Ritsuka had told him that there would be a new singularity in a couple of weeks and to start working so that he would be ready for when they would head out. It consisted mostly of taking a look at some of the other servants’ noble phantasms and making his own versions of them for his and Ritsuka’s use during singularities, just in case. He had attempted to give his new versions of the weapons to the other servants in Chaldea, but was mostly met with a look of disgust or pity.

“More weapons for me, then!” Dumas sighed. They would see his true genius once they actually went out into the field. 

That had been three weeks ago. Tomorrow was officially the day they would head out to the newest singularity. Ritsuka was now comfortably settled in bed, as well as most of the servants who had been selected to join them on the newest chapter. 

Except for Dumas.

It did not help that he had surrounded himself with some of the largest slackers in Chaldea. 

“You should just sleep,” Shakespeare advised, “You’ll be sleeping standing up.” 

“Yeah, what he said,” Hans nodded, pointing his glass of whatever he had managed to convince Kiara to steal for him at Shakespeare, “I didn’t finish my piece for Salem and it worked out fine.”

“I don’t think I need to remind you both that my skill doesn’t really work on the fly.” Dumas hadn’t turned to face them, continuing to click his fingers on the keyboard. Beside him sat Nero’s sword – one of his favourites to work with – and he was mostly done.

That would make 3 done. 

He would have gotten more done by that point, but with Dumb and Dumber that were now heckling him, his time watching the other servants for inspiration, and procrastinating with Hatsune Miku and food, he had fallen behind on his work. Dumas had somehow convinced Ritsuka that he had actually made a lot more than he had, and he was now feeling that stress on his shoulders.

His fingers had gone past cramped at this point, and he could feel his neck screaming at him. He had cracked his back a couple of times but it screamed at him to stand up. His jacket was flung onto one of the sofas, a cup of coffee had been delivered by Medea about an hour or so back and was now sitting cold next to him. His entire body told him that it was really time to go to bed, but the deadline still weighed heavy on him.

“You know Alexandre, if you don’t go to bed soon, he’ll come for you,” Shakespeare spoke up. 

This was the first time Dumas turned to look at the other two authors. They were casually lounging on the couch in their shared study and writing room. Shakespeare was currently reading one of the Harry Potter novels, while Hans was cradling a beer like he was afraid someone was going to steal it from him. If Ritsuka had seen it, they probably would have.

“He’s already asleep at this point, right?” Dumas was sure he was on the list of people that were going to the singularity tomorrow. 

Hans shrugged and took another swig of his beer. “Doesn’t he sleep in your bed nowadays?” 

That was true. 

Ever since he had been summoned to Chaldea, Dantes had attached himself to Dumas. While this might have been annoying for most people, the avenger was quiet for the most part, and let Dumas do his work if necessary. Plus, he made good coffee.

Unfortunately, having a ghastly apparition wasn’t creative supposedly. The other authors had asked for Dantes to only show up if he was delivering coffee, and so, along with Kiara and Semiramis, Dantes had been banned from the author’s writing room unless he had some treats. 

This annoyed Dantes of course, but he believed himself to be a gentleman, and would respect the other author’s request and stay out. This had increased the amount of caffeine that they drank of course, and Dumas was convinced EMIYA had started teaching him how to bake cookies and cakes as an excuse to come in more often. 

The only big problem was Dumas’ habit of sleeping at his desk. The writing room was made for napping, with comfy couches and soft pillows, but typically Dumas would just fall asleep face-first into his work. When the other authors started noticing that this was a pattern, they suggested to Dantes that if Dumas wasn’t in bed by a certain time, then he could, if he so desired, come and pick Dumas up and bring him to bed. This usually resulted with Dantes sleeping in Dumas’ bed to see if he would show up before 2am. When 2am struck, if Dumas wasn’t in bed next to him – which was often the case – Dantes would spring into action and carry him back to his bed.

Usually Dumas was already asleep at his desk and so never really experienced Dantes carrying him to bed. He glanced up at the clock, which currently read 1:58am.

“Merde,” Dumas swore under his breath, turning back to finishing Nero’s sword. If he could get this one done at least it would be one for him and for Ritsuka and a spare if necessary. And he could always use his noble phantasm, right? His fingers hit the keyboard with more passion than before. 

The new Nero sword was just nearing its completion when the door to the author’s room was blasted open. It hit the wall with a vigor Hans and Shakespeare had not seen before.

And in the doorway, a very angry looking Dantes stood.

Dumas’ eyes did not leave the weapon to meet the new visitor, focusing on getting it done while he still could.

“Dumas,” Dantes said. He took a couple of steps into the room.

“Yeah yeah I know, I’m almost done.” Dumas had still not turned to greet him. The sword was now taking shape – it would just be a couple more seconds.

“We’re leaving for the singularity in 7 hours,” Dantes continued as he made his way towards the author. 

“I know! I just need to get this one thing done and I’ll go I just-” He was cut off by Dantes’ hands under his arms. He swiftly lifted him up – the perks of having a high strength stat – and carried out of his chair. Dantes set him back onto his feet so he faced him for the first time that night.

Dantes’ eye burned with anger, the cross digging to Dumas’ soul. The bags under his eyes suggested that he had not slept much that evening. He was not in his full outfit, but rather a loose white shirt and some dark sweat pants. To tie the look together his unkept hair had been pulled back into a small ponytail, with his bangs drooping over his right eye as per usual.

“Now that is a look,” Dumas commented. He reached over to poke Dantes’ cheek but Dantes grabbed his hand. 

He quickly swung him off of his feet and managed to swing him over his shoulder. 

“Hey! I can walk for myself ya know! I don’t need you to carry me!” Dumas protested.

Dantes ignored him, turning to face the other authors. “I would recommend that you sleep soon, you two.”

“Got it.” Shakespeare gave him a little salute. Dantes nodded before walking out of the writing room.

The walk from the writing room to Dumas’ room was not very long. By the half-way point Dumas had decided that hitting Dantes’ back wasn’t doing anything and so resigned himself to being carried. 

“You forgot my jacket.” Dumas complained. 

“We can pick it up in the morning before we leave.” Dantes jogged up a flight of stairs, reaching the area of Chaldea where casters had their rooms. 

“I can walk.”

“I heard you the first four times. I’m not going to let you run away to finish work you should have already completed by now.”

“Hey, part of my procrastination was your fault,” Dumas pointed out, poking Dantes’ ass. Dantes pinched Dumas’ back in retaliation.

“Nevertheless,” Dantes slowed down his pace as he reached Dumas’ room, “Two completed weapons and a competent servant is better than a million and one that can’t even stand up.”

Dantes reached the door and plugged in Dumas’ passcode. The opened with a robotic swoop noise and the harsh light from the hallway flooded into Dumas’ room. Dantes made his way inside, making sure not to hit Dumas’ head on the frame as he walked in.

Dumas room was one of the more decorated rooms in Chaldea. It sat in between organized and messy; clean and dirty. The walls were covered in posters for stage productions of Hamlet and Le Vampire and Dantes had successfully thrown out the Hamlet body pillow that once sat on Dumas’ bed. Boxes for cupcakes and candy bar wrappers littered the floor. On the far wall was a small nook with a collection of books and tiny writing desk. There was a box of cigarettes that Scheherazade had given him for his birthday as well as his copy of Hamlet signed by Shakespeare.

Dantes flung Dumas onto his bed. He landed on his back, his legs hitting the side of the mattress. Dantes stood over him. He brushed the bangs away from his right eye as he looked down on him. The door to the room closed behind him, leaving two in darkness.

Dumas’ eyes settled to the dark, only to see Dantes’ face dangerously close to his. 

“D-Dantes? What, what are you doing?” He had expected Avenger to take him up to his room, lock the door, and then leave him to sleep. 

Dantes smirked in response, reaching up to cup Dumas’ face. “Since you made me work tonight, I might as well get my payment.” He grabbed Dumas’ chin, pulling him into a rough kiss.

Dantes’ lips were cold, but somehow still made Dumas melt. The strong grip on his chin did not relent as he turned Dumas’ face to deepen the kiss. Dantes used his other hand to push Dumas down onto the mattress, following him. He sat on top of him, trapping him there with his knees and grabbing onto his arms to lift them above his head in one hand. 

“You’ve been so busy,” Dantes groaned, kissing up and down Dumas’ jaw. He used his free hand to turn Dumas’ head so he could kiss the other side. He moved back up, conquering Dumas’ lips once more, sliding his tongue inside. He ran his tongue along the checkerboard teeth, turning his head so he could kiss him deeper. He smirked when he heard a soft moan come from the man below him. He continued to nibble and play at his lips, pulling the bottom lip out and biting down to the point of blood. “I’ve been so lonely.” 

Dantes sat back up, sitting firmly on Dumas’ stomach. He admired his work – Dumas’ swollen, bloody lips and his ragged breathing. 

When his mouth returned to Dumas’ neck, he was much softer, leaving kisses and soft bites as he went along. “You lock yourself up in your study all day, leaving me like this.” He moved his hips. Dumas became suddenly aware of Dantes’ erection.

“It’s unfair,” Dantes bit down on the cleft of Dumas’ neck, inciting a sharp gasp from the caster. “I’m going to make sure I get what I’ve been waiting for.” 

“But what,” Dumas paused as Dantes violently ripped Dumas’ shirt open, a flurry of buttons flying in every direction. “W-what about the mission?”

“I’ll take care of that.” 

Dantes smirked, palming Dumas’ chest. He called upon the shadows to fasten Dumas’ hands together so that both of his hands would be free. His fingers turned clawed, the shadows swirling around Dumas’ chest and down his forearms. He ran his nail down softly, just enough for a soft pain. He flicked at the nipple, making Dumas thrust up in pleasure. 

Dantes raised an eyebrow, “Oh?” He moved his hips again. “I see you’re enjoying this. I guess they were right when they said you were a pervert.” 

He moved down so that he sat on Dumas’ shins. He used his clawed hand to rip open Dumas’ pants and palmed at his erection. “Have you been waiting for this?” 

Dumas turned his head to the side, “It’s as you’ve said, I’ve been working a lot. I haven’t had the time…”

Dantes chuckled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Then I will be happy to provide.” 

He removed the shadows around his hands and reached into Dumas’ underwear, pulling out his cock. It stood painfully erect, glad to be free from the shackles of Dumas’ boxers. Dantes gave it a few, quick pumps, before lowering down and kissing the tip.

Dumas’ hips thrust up as he let out a deep moan. Dantes kept his weight on Dumas’ shins and the shadows bound on his wrists to keep him still. His eyes on Dumas, he slowly took his head into his mouth. He relished in the noises Dumas gave him, the French profanities that slipped from his lips as he tried to move his hips to push more of himself into Dantes’ mouth.

Dantes was slow, taking his time as he slid more and more of Dumas’ cock in his mouth. His tongue swirled around and he sucked on the tip, earning him more curses from the caster. He took as much in as he could, feeling the heaviness on his tongue and the unknown in his throat. 

He pulled back, almost fully, before sliding back down, his tongue following the vein. He hollowed his cheeks and quickened the pace. He could feel Dumas stiffening up, his face scrunched up and eyes closed, focusing on the pleasure. Dantes reached up to cup Dumas’ hips, trying his best to ignore his own erection that begged to be attended to every time a moan slipped out of Dumas’ lips.

Dantes hummed softly, pulling back to suck hard on the tip and swirl his tongue around. He could taste precum – now Dumas was really close. 

And so Dantes pulled off.

“Q-What? What?” Dantes got up, and where he sat before the shadows replaced. They slowly crept up the length of Dumas’ legs, pulling down his pants as Dantes did the same for himself. He shimmied out of the sweats and threw his shirt somewhere into the darkness, pumping his dick as he looked down at the disheveled mess below him. Shirt open, hands bound, pants now securely pulled off with his boxers, Dumas lay on the bed, the shadows keeping his legs open.

“Where is it?” Dantes asked.

“Where’s what?” Dumas responded.

“The lube. I know you have some.” 

Dumas rolled his eyes and nodded to a drawer next to the bed. “Second drawer, behind the porn,” he said. 

Dantes opened the drawer, taking a couple of seconds to admire the eclectic collection of porn CDs and magazines the caster had somehow collected in Chaldea. He rustled around and found what he was looking for, a tiny bottle of lube, which was surprisingly cherry flavoured.

Dantes raised an eyebrow and shook the bottle at Dumas.

“What? It tastes good!” 

Dantes chuckled and opened the bottle, spreading a considerable amount onto his fingers. He settled himself in between Dumas’ legs, letting the shadows fade so that Dumas could adjust. Dantes held onto a thigh as he slid the first finger inside, earning a sharp gasp from Dumas. 

“Are you okay?” Dantes asks, waiting to move. Dumas nods in response, and so he starts slowly thrusting the finger in and out. When he thinks he’s ready he adds a second, and then a third, silently studying Dumas’ movements. He curls the fingers up and it elicits a deep groan and a thrust back from Dumas. 

He thrusted the three fingers in and out until the caster was properly slicked up. He reached up so he could lick his own fingers. 

“Hm, you’re right, it does taste good.”

He smirked at the hard blush he gets from Dumas.

He coats his dick with some more of the lube and, with a hand on his hip, slowly slides himself inside.

The heat is the first thing that comes to his attention, and the tightness is almost too much. He wishes to do nothing more than thrust more, but he waits. 

“Just tell me when you’re ready,” he says, leaning down to kiss at Dumas’ jaw, his fingernails digging into Dumas’ hip. 

It takes him a couple of seconds before Dumas nods, swallowing and in ragged breaths, tells him he’s ready. 

Dantes starts soft, pulling out almost, before slowly thrusting back in, not all the way however, letting Dumas get used to him. He continues this, pressing in more each time, spreading Dumas more and more, distracting him from the pain by kissing his jaw, his neck, leaving butterfly kisses up and down his cheeks and kissing him. He wants nothing more than to fuck him hard, leaving him breathless and mewling underneath him, but he relishes in the soft moans of relief that Dumas gives him as he thrusts. 

“P-please,” Dumas begs, “I… I can’t just do with this.”

Dantes kisses him, both hands grabbing onto Dumas hips and pulling him closer to him. He thrusts deep, as far as he can go, before pulling out almost completely and doing the same thing once more. His pace increases, his fingers digging hard until Dumas’ skin.

Dumas’ legs wrap around Dantes, lifting his head up to kiss him, his arms encircling around his neck and fingers curling into Dantes’ locks, pulling at the ponytail. He moans into the other’s mouth, dying at the feeling of being so full, to having Dantes inside of him, and the pleasure that overwhelms him.

“Fuck,” Dantes bites onto Dumas’ ear, thrusting harder into him. “You feel… so good.” 

Dumas has started thrusting back against him, and he can see the strained expression on his face. His fingernails dig into Dantes’ back and scratch hard, and he breathes hot air onto Dantes’ cheek.

He grabs onto Dumas’ dick, and the man thrusts up in response. Dantes matches the thrusting to the pumping of Dumas’ cock, and it sends the caster into a frenzy, mumbling a mixture of curses and Dantes’ name. 

Dantes is also close, he can feel the pent-up frustration swelling and he tries to time his best. 

Dumas is the first to come in Dantes hand, and the new sudden tightness is enough to send Dantes over the edge, coming inside of him.

They’re both breathing hard as Dantes slips out, lying down beside Dumas and brushing his bangs out of his eye. 

“We should probably sleep now, huh?” Dantes asks. Dumas laughs in response.

“What about ‘getting what you’ve been waiting for’?” Dumas asks.

“I don’t think I’d be able to-” he begins, but stops when Dumas’ hand is on his dick, and not soon after, Dumas straddles him.

“I guess I’ll have to demonstrate why I have a A riding skill then.” He winks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while lol.  
> I've gotten into eddumas for a while now and so I wanted to write something. I've had this idea kind of bubbling for a while so here it is, finally.  
> Hopefully more people like this ship... Come join me.


End file.
